freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Zombastic Productions.Inc
Zombastic Productions. Inc is a company that created Background On a very badly-made space background, a model of the skull with eyes flies around the background in jittery manner until it stares at us, when it's done, the screen quickly fades to black and cuts back to normal. A man's arm with a blue shirt and white glove holding a syringe full of what appears to be Pepto-Bismol appears and puts Pepto into the skull and it cuts to the skull's left eye skull screams NOOOOOH-OOOOOH. It then cuts to a black background where "ZOMBASTIC" in green explodes into places. "productions, inc." in pink blurs into place as "ZOMBASTIC" shines. We cut back to the space background with the skull still there without the arm, with Pepto-Bismol dripping from it's mouth skull screams again Ohh, GROOOHAAAAAOOHHHH. The skull glows white and blurs and zooms into the screen. The screen flashes and fades out. Scare Factor High to Nightmare. The screams. The animation. Pretty much everything here makes this worse than Erry Vision And Asymmetrical Productions. However, the logo does look pretty cheap and it's possible that it was made to look bad intentionally. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Category:Super scary logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:2001 Category:2007 Category:Green Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Evil Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos that scare Rowlet Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare R.O.A.S.T. (Marble Siege 2) Astronauts Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Ruby Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:1938 Category:1980 Category:1986 Category:1990 Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber likes Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato hates Category:1995 Category:1952 Category:Halloween logos Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Shiny Eevee Category:Logos that makes Eevee screaming Category:Logos that make Larry the Cucumber rage Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber mad Category:2015 Category:1965 Category:1974 Category:1985 Category:1980's Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos with jumpscares Category:1987 Category:Taken from The Black Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato cause getting illness Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber cause getting illness Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:1992 Category:Evil logos defeated by Larry The Cucumber Category:Evil logos defeated by Bob The Tomato Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Evil logos defeated by Huckle Cat Category:Evil logos defeated by Larry the Cucumber Category:Evil logos defeated by Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that makes Bob The Tomato mad and make them scream Category:Logos that makes Larry The Cucumber mad and make them scream Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Taken From Some Tomatoes Before 2006 VHS Category:Taken From Larry's Beast 2002 VHS Category:Taken From Some Cucumbers Before 2000 VHS Category:Taken From Die You Bob The Tomato Bastards Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that make Lance from Voltron:LD laugh Category:Taken From Legacy Of Bloody Tomatoes 2003 VHS Category:Taken From Don't Look At Larry the Cucumber 2008 VHS Category:Horror Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Horror Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Horror Logos VS Junior Asparagus Category:Taken From Tomatoes Of Death 2006 VHS Category:Taken From Death Cucumber 2004 VHS Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato raging and yell Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber raging and yell Category:Very High Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Ash's Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Serena's Eevee Category:Taken from The Evil Tomato 2005 VHS Category:Taken from Some Cucumbers Before 2002 VHS Category:Taken from Die You Zombie Bastards Category:Logos that give Eevee Insomnia Category:Taken From Died Of Tomatoes Category:Taken From Some Cucumbers Before Category:Taken From Don't Look At The Tomato 2007 VHS Category:Taken From Some Cucumbers Before 2003 VHS Category:Screaming logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Screaming logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Don’t be Morons! Category:Taken from The Tomato From Hell 2006 VHS Category:Taken from Some Cucumbers Before 2000's VHS Category:INCLUDE A SKULL Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber screaming Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato screaming Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato really hates Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber really likes Category:Uh-Oh! Category:Logos that make Eevee cry for her Serena Category:Logos that makes Pip for Doodle Toons cry Category:Taken from Red's Breakfast Category:Logos that build Harshit's First Scream Category:What the fuck Category:Logos that make you throw your Wii U out of the window at 3AM and then Sunny Scren From Shopkins that makes you destroy the screen hard then get a night-time snack then you go back to bed Category:Happy Halloween everyone! Category:Logos that scare Nature Cat Category:Taken from The Monster Tomato 2002 VHS Category:Taken from The Creepiest Cucumber 2004 VHS Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Taken from The Spooky Blueberry Category:Taken from the Blood Tomato Category:Taken from Horror Cucumber Category:So play nice! Category:Logos that make the Tiddlytubbies make lots of noise Category:Logos that scare category changers who want to die! Category:Deadly logos Category:Cheap Logos Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Absolute Cheesy Category:Logos that scare what in the absolute fuck why do people make these useless categories I'm being serious it's dumb and unnecessary. Category:Logos in Space Category:Logos that take place in space Category:Space Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Unscary Logos Category:Disrespectful children Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:TIME TO DIE Category:Logos that scare Papyrus from Undertale Category:Logos that scare Vanellope von Schweetz and Disney Princess (Wreak It Ralph 2) Category:LOGOS THAT RUINED WORLD YOUTH DAY 1995 Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Seanman449MC Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos That Scare Peach (Mario Party 10) Category:Logo that King Pig wees his pants Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:No more scary please Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that scare Erza Scarlet Category:Logos that Scare Erza and Natsu Category:Logos that make Aang Scream Loudly In The Night Category:Logos that Turn Prince Zuko into a Dark Signer. Dark Prince Zuko for the win. Category:Logos that scare Daneliya Tuleshova Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy and daddy Category:Logos that Turn Avatar Aang into Dark Aang. Category:Logos that Jumpscare Leila Category:Logos that make Zuko throw his keyboard at Aang. Category:Logos that Turn Shoto Todoroki into Evil Shoto Todoroki Category:Logos that Make Wendy Marvell cry Category:Logos that ultimately make you Burn your logo into pieces And then you saw Ascot Elite and said "I'm sorry." And kills you with Fnaf Jumpscares Category:You are super extreme ungrounded for deleting this. Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos with Sans Undertale Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos that scare Filipinos Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Big Chungus Category:Logos that make Filipinos kids go CRAZY Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Mario (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:LOGOS THAT RUINED WORLD YOUTH DAY 1995 BECAUSE OF EARRAPE Category:Logos that scare Kat and Ana (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Jimmy T (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Mary Category:Logos that scare MC Ballyhoo (Mario Party 8) Category:Logos that scare Snow White Category:Logos that scare Cinderella Category:Logos that scare Princess Aurora Category:Logos that scare Ariel Category:Logos that scare Belle Category:Logos that scare Jasmine Category:Logos that scare Pocahontas Category:Logos that scare Mulan Category:Logos that scare Tiana Category:Logos that scare Rapunzel Category:Logos that scare Merida Category:Logos that scare Anna Category:Logos that scare Elsa Category:Logos that scare Moana Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron